Talk:Yoo Sunyoung/@comment-106.66.122.66-20171109170152
Guys Read It From Here https://webtoon.bamtoki.com... 83 chapters out raw *Spoilers After Chapter 25* Wife And Husbands Meet up in Chapter 27 and decides that they wont interfere in each others life Chapter 28+ Wife Caughts Yellow head guy having sex with other girl and tell him not to reach her anymore chapter 36 and chapter 45 husband had sex with yellow head hair girl chapter 38+ . wife join a fashion company meets the boss becomes model does photoshoot in bikini chapter 46+ Husband Joins The Same Wife's Company Husband And Wife's Past Flashback takes place( how there marriage and child was born and how they used fight ) chapter 50+ husband gets attacked by bosses gf who misuderstood that wife in in relationship with boss wife meets husbands in hospital husband wants to protect yellow hair girl who will commit suicide if he meets wife so husband tell her to not to meet him again husband spends time with yellow hair girl boss has sex with different girl including the black hair girl(the time traveller) boss in love with the wife so he breaks of with his current gf boss past also revealed he is also a time slipper as his gf had cheated on him after making him bankrupt thats why he is in the past (Wife And Husband Never meet After chapter 53 They meet at the end of chapter 83) Chapter 60+ (2 years later) Boss Is Talking To Client Then A New Model Enters Who Turns out to Be The Wife,the wife went on training course for 1 and half year And We Also Get To Know That The Boss And Wife Are In relationship (FLASHBACK- wife see husband and yellow girl in public yellow girl See's the wife and to make her jealous kisses the husband though husband never saw the wife there wife gets hurt starts drinking in bar and cause commotion ends us in police station,boss saves her boss treats her wound and kisses her;FLASHBACK ENDS) wife becomes an hot model(she has totally makeover) Husband also losses some of his meomories he cant remember wife's face and husband is in relationship with yellow hair girl wife also loses some of her memory of her child Chapter 67+ wife becomes famous as model wife has sex with boss and becomes senior manger in the office Chapter 68+ wife is having difficulty handling the office work same goes for the boss Chapter 71+ Here We Come To Know how the yellow girl who was deeply in love with husband feels guilty after damaging wife and husband's relationship(The Black hair Girl Also Helped Her In This Scheme )(Flashback- Two years ago,Black hair girl meets the husband in the hospital(ref Chapter 50+ approx 56th chapter) and tells him about yellow girls suicide attempt and tells him to broke of all relation with the wife and he does the same after his wife he feels guilty and prays for her happiness,after that the next day black hair girl meets wife tells her that if she gets involved with the husband she'll have a worse future,wife tries to contact husband but the yellow girl removes the battery of the phone and kisses husband (refer chapter 60+ summary); Flashback end) Wife Falls ill As She is Losing Some Of Her Past memories Boss worries for the wife and tell her forgot all past memories,wife gets angry on how did he get to know that she was a time slipper,boss says she told him when she was drunked wife leaves boss's house with her mom wife shifts to new apartment and she feels lonely in the apartment wife tell boss to focus on work or she'll leave the company a boss is worried about different things (his mother heath and other delegations) wife takes bosses job and goes to meet deligators Husband Gets A New Job He Is Getting A Good Pay And Is Happy Black hair Girl Works With Boss's Mom Chapter 83+ wife hires detective to find out about what her husband while wife returning home meets husband after 2 years they look at each other amazed Wife-Fmc Husband-Mc Boss-Shoujin Black Hair Girl- Min Huk Yellow Hair Girl